Saga of a Star World
Saga of a Star World is the pilot of the 1978 TV series, Battlestar Galactica. The series pilot, it was split into three parts for syndication, and also released theatrically as a single film titled Battlestar Galactica. Plot The following is taken from Wikipedia, and can be found here. Twelve colonies of humans, living on different worlds, have been fighting a 1,000 year war against the robotic race of Cylons, who seek to exterminate all of humanity. The Cylons have unexpectedly sued for peace, through the diplomatic agency of a human, Count Baltar. The human leaders, called the Council of the Twelve (with one representative from each colony), and the commanders of their military fleet are all too pleased by the Cylon offer of peace, which ends so many years of warfare. The powerful "Battlestars" are assembled for armistice talks with Humanity's age-old robotic enemy. But it is all a deception – Baltar has betrayed humanity for personal gain, and the Cylons have no intention of making peace. Only Commander Adama, of the battlestar Galactica, suspects that the Cylons are planning a trap, and orders a recon patrol, consisting of his two best pilots: his eldest son, Apollo, and Lieutenant Starbuck. Adama's younger son, Zac, convinces Starbuck to let him go in his place. The patrol discovers a vast Cylon armada waiting in ambush behind a moon named Cimtar, but the Cylons jam their communications. Cylon fighters pursue the two Vipers, and Zac's fighter is hit. This forces Apollo to leave him behind, so that the fleet can be warned. Zac's Viper is destroyed by the Cylons just before he reaches the fleet. Baltar manipulates President Adar into prohibiting the launch of fighters as the Cylons close in on the fleet. Frustrated, Adama orders the Galactica's Viper squadrons be placed on full alert with their fighters ready to launch, disguising it as a Battlestations drill. As the Cylons attack, the Galactica is able to launch its fighters first, while the other battlestars are caught off-guard. The Atlantia, with President Adar aboard, is destroyed, as are apparently the other battlestars; Galactica alone survives the Cylon assault. Apollo informs Adama that the Cylons were accompanied by refuelling tankers, and Adama realizes that this would allow the fighters to operate far from their mother Basestars, which must be operating somewhere else. He orders the Galactica to withdraw and protect the planet Caprica, Adama's homeworld, but they are too late, as the Cylon fleet has launched simultaneous massive assaults on all the Colonies at the very same time the attack on the battlestars has commenced. With the Colonies in ruins, Adama collects as many survivors as possible, and orders every intact civilian ship to take survivors and follow the Galactica. The survivors hope that the Galactica can protect this ragtag fleet long enough to find the legendary thirteenth human colony. It is called Earth, but the location of this lost colony is known only to the last lord of Kobol, the planet which was the original home of Man, but which was abandoned thousands of years earlier, when the Thirteen Tribes migrated to the stars. Helping Adama in the quest for Earth are his son, Captain Apollo, commander of the Galactica's strike wing; Lieutenant Starbuck, the Galactica's best fighter pilot and Apollo's best friend; Lieutenant Boomer; and Colonel Tigh, Adama's second-in-command. The Cylon Imperious Leader, determined that no human at all shall survive, orders Baltar's execution after his usefulness is over, but (as retro-actively revealed in the television series version of the film) he is spared at the last moment in order to help the Cylons hunt down the human fleet. Meanwhile, the assembled refugee fleet is having serious problems of its own. The worse of which is that much of its foodstuffs are found contaminated by pluton bombs during the Cylon attack. As Captain Apollo attempts to manage the problem of imminent starvation, he learns that Sire Uri, a member of the governing Council of the Twelve, has hoarded considerable food supplies himself and his compatriots and are gorging on it in private. Outraged, Captain Apollo and Boomer raid Uri's quarters and, as tempting as it is to arrest him or throw him to the wrath of the neglected people below, confiscate his supplies. After initially escaping the Cylons across a massive starfield called the Nova of Madagon (referred to as such due to its extremely dangerous, hot environment, and Cylon mines), the Galactica and the fugitive fleet find brief respite on the resort planet of Carillon, where they hope to find food and fuel for their journey. As much of the fleet's food supplies were contaminated by pluton bombs during the Cylon attack, the fleet is in desperate straits, and must find a food source soon or face starvation. It quickly becomes apparent that there is more to Carillon than meets the eye. The fact that Carillon has more than enough food and fuel for the fleet's needs makes Adama wary. It is also apparently the largest tylium (fighter fuel) mining facility in that part of the galaxy, as well as a popular gamblers' den, but nobody has ever heard of the place. Adama discovers that Baltar was responsible for performing the initial Carillon survey, and reported that tylium was too minimal for mining, and he immediately smells a Cylon trap. But in the meantime, Sire Uri, Adama's self-serving nemesis on the new Council of the Twelve, uses the opportunity the planet presents for the morale of the fugitives to make his move against Adama, whose strict but selflessly benign intentions hinder his own ambitions. The Council of the Twelve, led by Uri to believe the Cylons have been left far behind, propose that the humans pause to celebrate their escape and dismantle their military and weapons to prove to the Cylons that humans are no longer a threat to them. The Council arranges a banquet on Carillon, and orders all fighter pilots to attend. Adama suspects that this might be a golden opportunity for the Cylons to launch an attack on their fleet, and orders Colonel Tigh to surreptitiously hold back their fighter pilots from attending the party while he is to outfit noncombat personnel with fighter uniforms. Down on Carillon, Apollo and Starbuck gradually discover that something is amiss when they see strangers walking around clad in the uniforms of their squadron, and after some investigation they discover the truth behind the planet's prosperity. The natives of Carillon, the insectoid Ovions, have set up the gambling resort to lure humans to them to serve as living food for their hatching larvae in their underground chambers. They are also secretly in league with the Cylons and mine the tylium solely for their purposes in exchange for their freedom, and they are cooperating in the Cylons' efforts to eradicate the human fugitives. During a subsequent fight with Cylon Centurions, the laser fire from both parties sets the tylium mines on fire, threatening to destroy the planet once the fire rages fully out of control. Adama's ruse works, and the Cylons, believing that all of the pilots are at the banquet, launch a fighter attack against the Galactica in orbit, but Adama is ready to spring his trap. Once the Cylon fighter contingent is fully engaged with the Galactica, Adama recalls all his Vipers from the surface of Carillon, taking the enemy by surprise. During the fight, Apollo realizes the Cylon fighters couldn't have come so far without a basestar, and he and Starbuck disengage from the battle and find a Cylon basestar hidden on the far side of Carillon. In defiance of Commander Adama's recall order, they decide to attempt to destroy it, in order to enable the refugee fleet to elude pursuit, and use fake radio chatter to fool the basestar into thinking it's under attack by multiple Viper squadrons. The basestar descends into Carillon's atmosphere to avoid detection, and is destroyed when the planet finally erupts in a massive tylium explosion. However, despite their victory, the humans realize their enemies will still be pursuing them, and they set out to Earth, their last hope for survival. Production The origins of Saga of a Star World lie with the 1977 film, Star Wars, the popularity of which dramatically reshaped science fiction. By this point well known for seeking to use motion picture-quality effects in television, writer-producer Glen A. Larson penned the three-hour sci-fi epic, Star Worlds, later changed to Battlestar Galactica. Larson hired Industrial Light & Magic to develop the special effects. Principal photography began on 28 February. Explainable Errors Internet Movie Database *In the opening skirmish with the Cylons, Apollo orders Zac, who is flying as his wing man, to "raise his flaps" in order to rapidly slow down and get behind the Cylons. While this tactic is valid for airplanes, it makes no sense in the vacuum of space without wind resistance. **'The flaps are probably connected to breaking thrusters. ' *When the ambush starts, Omega reveals that none of the other Battlestars have been able to launch their fighters. Following Galactica'a arrival at Caprica, Rigel states that there are 67 viper fighters requesting landing clearance, of which 25 are from the Galactica. **'The other Battlestars could have managed to launch a limited number of fighters after Omega's earlier statement.' *There's a scene were Apollo gives one of his military pins to Boxey. In the next scene the pin reappears on Apollo's shirt collar. **'Apollo might have had a spare pin in his pocket.' *When Starbuck's Viper is damaged he runs a check of his system with Athena. The first computer screen display for the "Alpha Circuit" shows on the right hand side of the screen "Made in USA" DVD, chapter 6. **'USA could be shorthand for the Colonial equivalent of Silicon Valley.' *When orbiting Carillon, Adama dispatches military scouts and geologists to locate the old fuel mine. Boxey and Serina are neither, but they accompany Apollo and his team. **'Boxey was added to the team due to his status as an unofficial Colonial cadet, in order to gain first hand scouting experience, while Serina probably insisted on joining the team out of parental concern for Boxey.' *When Adama is recording his log at Carillon, he says that the fuel is coming aboard in small quantities. Yet at the end all the ships have enough fuel to leave. **'Adama must have persuaded the Ovions to speed up deliveries after making the log entry.' *In the scene were Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh get inside vipers and talk by head set, Colonel Tigh gets inside and the hatch comes down before he can push any buttons to release it. **'Adama probably activated it remotely.'IMDB entry Cast Main Cast * Richard Hatch as Captain Apollo * Dirk Benedict as Lieutenant Starbuck * Lorne Greene as Commander Adama Also Starring * Herbert Jefferson, Jr. as Lieutenant Boomer * Maren Jensen as Lieutenant Athena * Tony Swartz as Flight Sergeant Jolly * Noah Hathaway as Boxey * Terry Carter as Colonel Tigh Guest Stars * Lew Ayres as President Adar * Wilfred Hyde-White as Sire Anton * John Colicos as Count Baltar * Laurette Spang as Cassiopeia * John Fink as Dr. Paye * Jane Seymour as Serina Special Guest Star * Ray Milland as Sire Uri Co-Starring * Ed Begley, Jr. as Ensign Greenbean * Rick Springfield as Lieutenant Zac * Randi Oakes as Young Woman * Norman Stuart as Statesman * David Greenan as Bridge Officer Omega (Credited as "Bridge Officer") * Sarah Rush as Flight Corporal Rigel (Credited as "Woman on Duty") * David Matthau as Operative * Chip Johnson as 1st Warrior * Geoffrey Binney as 2nd Warrior * Paul Coufos as Pilot * Bruce Wright as Deckhand Sources External links *Transcript at ByYourCommand.net *[https://www.nbc.com/classic-tv/battlestar-galactica/video/battlestar-galactica-part-one/n3538 Saga of a Star World, Part I at NBC.com] *[https://www.nbc.com/classic-tv/battlestar-galactica/video/battlestar-galactica-part-two/n3539 Saga of a Star World, Part II at NBC.com] *[https://www.nbc.com/classic-tv/battlestar-galactica/video/battlestar-galactica-part-three/n3540 Saga of a Star World, Part III at NBC.com] Category:Original Series episodes